1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved label roll dispenser manufactured and assembled from a single piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive tape and label roll dispensers have historically been manufactured from a complex mold resulting in a multitude of sides and edges. Typically, disposable dispensers are sold with a roll of either adhesive tape or labels, while non-disposable dispensers are generally sold separately. In either event, such dispensers are generally assembled when sold as they are not particularly easy for the user to assemble. Furthermore, such dispensers are not generally suitable for use in a variety of settings, such as being suspended from a shelf, bar, or wall bracket.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved dispenser which can be easily manufactured as a single piece, easily assembled by the user, and supported in a variety of ways, including being suspended from a utility shelf or wall bracket.